


Statistical Models

by BlueMinuet



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, background inukai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMinuet/pseuds/BlueMinuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inui bounces off of Tezuka to perfect his love confession to Kaidou. Thing don't go exactly as Inui predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statistical Models

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prillalar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/gifts).



> This was written for SASO 2016. The original prompt/fill can be found [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=4297137#cmt4297137).

“Kaidou, I would like to bring to your attention that we both possess many traits that, according to most analysis and projections, would lead to a very fruitful relationship. Among them are the following…” 

Tezuka clears his throat and Inui looks up. 

“Was there something wrong?” Inui asks. 

“No,” Tezuka says. “Though I suppose it’s a bit more dry than I expected.” 

Inui shifts his footing and his grip on his notebook tightens. It’s a notebook that he set aside just for this; green, with snakes scribbled just inside the cover. But otherwise it’s filled with data about Kaidou; interests, hobbies, in-depth statistical model for predicting behaviors… 

The usual. 

“My data on Kaidou suggests that he responds well to direct communication,” Inui says, flipping through the pages of his notebook quickly. “I thought laying the facts out for him would be the best approach.” 

Tezuka stands. “That’s true. Kaidou is very straightforward. But he’s also very passionate. That’s why he gets angry when Momoshiro baits him, and why he pushes himself when an opponent challenges him.” 

Inui turns a few pages in his notebook. “True.”

“Your confession should also be passionate then,” Tezuka says. 

Inui looks up at him, cocking his head slightly. “Kaidou may be passionate, but... I’m not.” 

Tezuka shrugs. “I’m sure you have some sort of model to base passion off of.” 

“Are you mocking me?” 

Tezuka shakes his head. “Of course not. I just mean to say that you need practice.” 

Inui sighs, flipping his notebook closed. “Fine,” he says. “But I don’t have any data on that currently. What do you suggest?” 

“You really only need one line,” Tezuka says with a shrug. “Here. Try this.” Tezuka clears his throat and straightens his posture, then looks Inui dead in the eye. “I love you.” His tone is flat and even, sounding crisp and reliable. 

“I love you,” Inui parrots, in an equally even tone. 

“No, not quite,” Tezuka says. He pauses, and something flashes in his eye before he speaks, and Inui can’t quite pin down the markers enough to give the emotion a name. “I love you,” he repeats, this time with less passion, if anything. 

“I love you,” Inui says. 

“I _love_ you.” 

“I **love** you.” 

“I love _you_.”

“I love… _you_?” 

Tezuka pats his shoulder, and that emotion that Inui can’t quite label is there again. “That was closer. Keep at it.”  


* * *

  
Tezuka had drifted off at some point during Inui’s practicing. Inui frowns a little, seeing that his confession is apparently so passionless that it’s lulled his companion to sleep. Inui sighs, flipping through his notebook some more, and mumbling to himself. “I love you… I love you… I _love_ you…” 

“I love you too.” 

Inui looks up. Tezuka is still sunk into his chair, eyes closed, but Inui’s almost certain he spoke. 

Inui leans forward, towards him, “Tezuka?”

Tezuka doesn’t answer, nor did his breathing rate change, indicating that he’s still sleeping. 

Inui frowns, leaning closer to whisper in Tezuka’s ear. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Inui,” Tezuka mumbles back.. 

Inui shoots up straight, considering this. Tezuka is clearly talking in his sleep, but, well. The subconscious has a certain way of telling the truth, doesn’t it? 

Inui reaches over to his bag and slips his Kaidou notebook away, trading it out for a different one. 

One with no snake doodles.  


* * *

  
When Tezuka finally stirs, Inui is ready for him. 

“I love you.” 

Tezuka blinks at him, at first confused, but then seeming to wake up enough to understand. “Oh… that one was better. Kaidou should… like that one.” 

“No,” Inui says. He leans forward, closer to Tezuka. “What I mean to say is…” 

Tezuka squints at him. “What?” 

Inui sighs, before changing tracks a bit. “Tezuka, I would like to bring to your attention that we both possess many traits that, according to most analysis and projections, would lead to a very fruitful relationship. Among them are—” 

Tezuka sits up straight. “Wait, Inui… Are you saying…” 

“Have I misread the situation?” Inui asks, not backing away. 

Tezuka falters for just a moment, before saying, “Well. No… I suppose not.” 

Inui pushes closer towards him, and Tezuka meets him halfway, their lips closing over each other. They separate in a blink, but Tezuka still looks a bit startled when Inui pulls away. 

“Was that… passionate enough?” Inui asks. 

Tezuka takes a moment before he’s able to nod. “Yes, I… I think you figured it out.”


End file.
